Ziva returns
by Ncisandpotterfan
Summary: Ziva comes back how will the team react to her return. tiva and a little mcabby. Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS or any characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first story I have a few chapters more to it and they are a lot better than this one, I think so please read it to the end and leave a review if you want me to continue thanks **

6 months after Ziva left

For the past 6 months tony had acting really strange almost too focused on his work, more focused than anyone had ever seen him. He just came to work done his job and left, no jokes made, no nicknames for McGee and very few movie references, which was definitely not tony.

Since Ziva left McGee could clearly see that something had happened between them and McGee realised just how much tony had loved her. How could she do that to him? When McGee confronted tony he had told him it was none of his business if something had or hadn't happened between tony and Ziva. The team had begun to accept the fact that tony was going to be like this until he was over Ziva. Even Gibbs was giving him time by not replacing Ziva yet. But it had been almost six months and it was getting too much for the team so they needed to replace her. McGee had asked Gibbs if he had spoken to tony about replacing her he had not and McGee was told to speak to tony about, make sure he was okay.

That night McGee tried to call tony but his phone was engaged. He tried several times and started to worry when he then wouldn't pick up. So he went round to Tony's apartment but he wasn't in. he hoped that tony wasn't out getting drunk again like the time when Ziva was in Somalia. McGee decided to talk to tony the next day at work.

At work the next day McGee came into the office ready to talk to tony. Tony had been to work before 7:30 every day since Ziva left but it was now 8 and tony wasn't there McGee was now beginning to really worry. Where was tony and why wasn't he here yet? Gibbs would be in any minute now and tony would be in a lot of trouble if he was late and hadn't called in. so McGee tried to call him, no answer. Maybe he was driving? Just then Gibbs walked in he noticed tony was missing.

"Where's dinozzo" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Uhm….emergency dentist appointment"

McGee answered he was standing in front of Tony's desk just now. Gibbs looked at him questioningly then ran upstairs towards MTAC.

McGee felt a head slap on the back of his head, even though he just watched Gibbs run upstairs.

"Don't lie to the boss man mcgoo"

"Tony, where the hell have you been?" McGee demanded

"Chill McCranky, long queue in the coffee shop" tony replied happily

McGee noticed Tony's sudden change in mood from the past six months.

"And last night?" McGee asked curiously

"What makes you think I wasn't at home? "Tony responded quickly

"You never came to the door"

"I … had 'stuff' to do" tony retaliated

"What 'stuff'" McGee asked genuinely curious.

But tony was saved from answering by the sharp hit to the back of his head. He flinched at the pain.

"You're late DiNozzo "Gibbs said as he walked towards his desk, McGee also went to his desk and tony sat down.

"Sorry boss won't happen again" tony shouted across

While they were in the field tony made so many jokes and movie references it was like he was trying to make up for the ones he never made for the past 6 months. It was really annoying for the rest of the team and he got countless headslaps from Gibbs during the day.

The office was a lot happier and it was almost back to normal, even the temporary replacement didn't bother tony too much, he still looked up at her desk, somehow hoping it would be her sitting there but he was starting to get used to it.

After about two months of the team being back to normal McGee had finally found out that it was a girl that had made him happy again. This worried McGee because he knew how much Ziva had meant to him and how much it had hurt him when she left. He was surprised that he was still with this girl. That was if it was the same one. When McGee told Abby about this new girl she had demanded that tony bring her to ncis to meet everyone. Tony had agreed and she was coming today.

Everyone had gathered in the squad room including ducky and palmer, awaiting Tony's mystery women. Tony had just went down to get her and whilst in the elevator had flipped the switch to stop it.

"Are you sure you're ready to see them all" he asked her quite seriously, he was worried about how she would react, about how they would react.

"I guess so, I'm a little nervous though" she leaned into his side and he put an arm around her protectively. She gazed up at him with a look of pure love; he returned the look and tenderly kissed her on the lips. He flipped the switch and up they went.

He intertwined their fingers as the elevator came to the floor and he gently squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine, even though he was really nervous as to how everyone would take it. As they walked towards the bullpen he could feel her grip tighten on his hand. No one had noticed their arrival yet. Tony cleared his throat to get their attention. When they turned around nobody said anything and tony put his arm around her waist she leaned in towards him. Abby was the first to break the silence "ZIVA!" she exclaimed and ran forward to give her a bone crushing hug. When she released her tears were streaming down both of their faces "I missed you" Abby sobbed

"I missed you too Abby" Ziva whispered back.

Everyone else came and hugged Ziva, everyone really had missed her she was part of their 'family' and it wasn't the same without her. Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek and McGee said he was happy for both of them. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her lightly on the neck Abby let out an "awww".

Tony being so happy recently was now very obvious but when did Ziva come back? Tony and Ziva both knew they would need to tell their story at some point and they glanced at each other before starting explain it, they had already agreed on what to tell them and what to leave out because some of it was only for them to know.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Thanks for the reviews especially Irish guest for being my first reviewer . Irish guest if you are reading I haven't actually seen all of season 11 yet only the episodes 1&2 so I'm not sure if Gibbs and Abby would be so happy. Anyway on with the story any suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated**

Flash back two months ago  
Tony had tried to reach ziva by phone but the line had been disconnected, which he had expected but it still hurt him to know he couldn't talk to her. When tony came in from a particularly hard day at work he fell straight in to bed, just as he was falling asleep his phone rang but he ignored it, in the morning he checked his messages before going out, the caller from last night had left a message, it was an unknown number, tony pressed the play button and couldn't believe it when he heard the voice, it was Ziva's, the message was " shalom tony, I'm sorry I missed you but I couldn't last much longer without hearing your voice. I'll try again tomorrow if I can but I'm going to be travelling so I may not be able to. I miss you and I love you. Ziva" tony couldn't believe it he hadn't missed one call since she left just in case she phoned him and the one he does miss is her. He was so annoyed with himself and vowed to answer every call he got that day just in case. Tony was in a particularly bad mood the rest of the day purely because he was annoyed at himself for being so lazy. Although he was over the moon at hearing Ziva's voice again and to know that she was going to call him back he was still angry with himself. Tony got no call all day and he had to stay at work late which did not help his mood. When tony got home he was so tired he never even noticed that the front door was unlocked or that the lights were already on. He just dropped his bags and stormed off towards the bedroom. As he approached the room he could hear someone snoring loudly. He reached for his gun and pulled it out. Slowly he made his way into his room, what he saw made him drop his gun causing the sleeping figure to jump up tony had to rub his eyes a few times just to be sure it was her, could Ziva really be sitting on his bed when he hadn't even spoken to her since that kiss back in Tel Aviv. Ziva took a step towards tony and placed a hand on his cheek  
" shalom tony"  
Tony bent down and claimed Ziva's lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her waist as if he was never going to let go again and Ziva slipped her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss both gasping for air tony looked at Ziva questioningly and she whispered " I'm back for good I promise" tony whispered " I love you, never leave me again" and claimed her lips once again and lifted her towards the bed never breaking the kiss as she lay down Ziva murmured against his lips" I love you too and I'm not going anywhere" and that was the last thing said before their love for each other was proved only through actions.

The next morning tony woke up with Ziva's back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. He tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her curls. He breathed in her scent and realised just how much he missed her as Ziva woke up she turned around in Tony's arms to face him " good morning beautiful" he said and gave her a kiss on the lips "good morning" Ziva replied before tony rolled her onto her back and began to kiss her, the passion growing with every second. Tony lowered himself on to Ziva as she clawed at his back pulling him closer if that was even possible and again they made love Tony's last thought before he lost complete control was that he was glad she was back. When they eventually got up tony plugged his phone in to charge it as it had ran out of battery. It was only 7 in the morning but tony should be at work, but he was too busy catching up with Ziva and finding out where she had been and her asking how the team was to notice the time.  
As Ziva stood in the kitchen making breakfast tony lay on the couch thinking about how good it was to have her back. He then got up and stood behind Ziva wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing a light kiss on her neck. She leaned in to his embrace and turned around to kiss him on the lips. "Are you going to tell the team you're back" tony asked carefully knowing that it was a sensitive subject. "I'm not ready yet, I will be soon though" she looked away as she said this and his hold on her loosened he wasn't going to be able to share his happiness with anyone about Ziva being home, Ziva sensed he was hurt and turned around to explain to tony why she felt this way but he cut her off as she was about to speak. "I understand zi but what will I tell the team?" He questioned "I'm sure you can make something up and I should be ready soon but I can't face them now, I hurt them and I'm worried they won't forgive me" she admitted not looking tony in the eye. "Ziva they miss you too especially Gibbs and I'm sure they will understand why you left" tony replied catching her lips with his so she couldn't say anything else. Tony then glanced up at the clock and seeing that it was 8 o'clock and he should have been at work an hour ago he quickly ran into the bedroom to get dressed, Ziva shocked at first followed him into the room to find out what he was doing. She stood in the doorway watching him rush around, when tony glanced up at her he managed to explain in between pulling on items of clothing and getting washed. "Late for work… Gibbs is gonna kill me" Ziva now understood why he was getting ready and helped him find his clothes it took tony only 5 minutes to get ready and he walked over to Ziva to get his tie but she put it on him instead and then kissed him passionately "how can I leave if you're gonna keep doing that to me " he said in a low voice before kissing her once more and running out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but I had exams. Thanks for all the favs and follows it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

The team had known about Ziva being back for two weeks now.

It was a Saturday and Ziva was standing in the kitchen making lunch when tony snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. She moaned slightly when he started to suck on her pulse point.

"Not now tony, the team will be here any minute" Ziva said as she turned around to face him.

"We have time" he responded catching her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

She moaned into the kiss before melting into his embrace.

Their kiss was growing more heated by the second and they stumbled towards the bedroom with letting go of each other.

Ziva was straddling tony and leaned down to kiss him. Tony carefully begun to undo the buttons on Ziva's blouse without breaking their kiss. When he had successfully managed to undo the buttons he flipped them over so he was on top. As he was undoing his belt buckle the doorbell rang.

Tony groaned and kissed Ziva quickly before rolling off of her and doing up his belt again. Ziva sat up and started doing up her blouse buttons.

"Open up DiNozzo" Gibbs' gruff voice shouted through the door. Tony hastily ran towards it and flung it open, revealing Gibbs, Abby and McGee.

"Took you long enough" McGee muttered as he stepped through the door.

Gibbs looked at tony his hair was a mess and his lips swollen, they had clearly interrupted them. "Where's Ziver?" Gibbs questioned.

"Here" Ziva replied coming through from the bedroom.

She was engulfed by a huge Abby hug, and then gave Gibbs a quick hug he kissed the top of her head and then let her go.

"Hi Tim. Where's ducky and Palmer? "Ziva questioned

"On their way, palmers driving "Gibbs responded. Ziva nodded in understanding and asked them all to sit whilst she finished preparing lunch.

The doorbell went and tony answered " Anthony, how are you dear boy?" Ducky's voice sounded through the apartment. Ziva came through with the trays of food and placed them on the table.  
Ducky and jimmy were greeted by the rest of the team and they all sat around the table to eat.

"I still can't believe you hid from us for two months" Abby said to Ziva.

"Me neither, I didn't think Tony would be able to keep it to himself" Ziva chuckled ruffling Tony's hair lovingly.

"It was very hard, especially when everyone kept interrogating as to why I was so happy I mean it's not like it's a crime" Tony responded kissing Ziva's temple.

Gibbs watched their interaction and thought about rule 12, if need be he might just lift it for these two. He then glanced over at McGee and Abby who were laughing together as Abby wiped some crumbs off McGee's face. He looked to the other side of the table where jimmy was listening to one of ducky's many stories. Gibbs smiled to himself he really did love his 'family'.

When they had finished eating Tony stood up and hit his glass with his fork and cleared his throat "I'd like to make a toast" He announced. Everyone groaned in response. Tony ignored them and continued.

"Welcome back Ziva. I know you have been back for a while but it feels good to be back with all the team." Ziva smiled up at him "yes it is" she responded.

Tony then knelt down on one knee in front of Ziva "Ziva David I have loved you from the second I saw you. It may have taken me a long time to tell you but I have never been happier than the last few months I have spent with you here, I love you " he pulled a small velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it showing the small silver ring with a large diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around the rest of the ring.

Ziva gasped when she saw it. "Will you do me the extraordinary honour of being my wife" he glanced up at her nervously. "Yes!" Ziva responded and threw her arms around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the follows favs and reviews they mean so much to me. I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

Tony stood up and kissed Ziva in a gentle and sweet way which showed just how much he loved her, Ziva kissed him back with just as much love until Gibbs cleared his throat and they realised that they were stood in front of the team. They both turned a deep red and glanced at each other with a look of pure love in their eyes.

Gibbs gave Ziva a big hug and turned to tony.

"You better look after her DiNozzo" Gibbs said sternly before giving him a man hug.

"Yay!" Abby squealed jumping up and down before giving them both a huge hug. "let me see it " Abby pleaded looking at Ziva. She held up at her hand. "oh, it's gorgeous tony" Abby said as she gazed at the ring in awe. "It was my mother's" he replied looking at Ziva. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss and whispered "thank you, it is beautiful" into his ear. Tony smiled he was glad she liked it, he was happy that he had decided to give it to her instead of buying a new one because she was the only other women he had truly loved since his mother had died and he wanted her to have something that showed how much he loved her and she understood what his mother had meant to him so she would understand how much this ring meant to him.

McGee shook Tony's hand and smiled at Ziva giving her a quick hug.

Ducky and palmer congratulated both of them and tony brought through a bottle of the finest champagne to celebrate with.

The team ended up staying till late in the evening apart from palmer who left to go be with Breena and ducky left with jimmy as he was his lift home.

They were all gathered in Tony's living room with a movie playing on the TV but nobody was really paying attention to it, Ziva was curled up on the sofa next to tony one of his arms around her the other holding her hand and he was whispering in her ear making her smile and occasionally blush, Abby and McGee were having an argument over some computer thing and Gibbs sat looking at those he thought of as children and he was happy that he could call them his family. Gibbs got up and said he was going to head home because there was work to go to tomorrow. Tony asked him to stay longer but Gibbs could tell that he really wanted to be alone with Ziva.

Ziva gave Gibbs a hug and he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head "night kid" he whispered before walking out the door followed shortly after by McGee and Abby.

"Alone at last" Tony sighed as he fell onto the couch pulling Ziva down with him.

He wrapped an arm protectively around her and put on the movie 'Casablanca'.

Ziva rested her head on his chest and smiled to herself she was curled up watching a film with the man she loved and soon he would be her husband and she his wife and she couldn't wait for that day.

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Ziva's head as the final credits rolled. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply pouring all her love into that one kiss and he done the same back before they went into the bedroom and finished what they had started earlier only this time it was with all the love they felt for each other and they were doing it to prove that they would be there for each other, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will try and update at least once a week now, if you want me to continue. Please review.**

"Tony" Ziva turned around to look at him.  
"Hmm" he responded not looking away from the TV.  
" I think I want to come back to NCIS" she nervously said.  
Tony looked up at her this time "are you sure? What about your 'I will' list?"  
"I know but I miss it a lot and I miss being around the team everyday, especially around you" she gave him a quick kiss as she said it  
"I miss you being around too" tony responded and kissed her deeply  
"If you're sure that you want to come back I will be there to support you" he added when they broke apart.  
"Thank you, I am going to speak to Gibbs about it then I will go see director Vance" Ziva said it tony before resting her head on his chest.  
"I love you Ziva" tony said quietly as he kissed her hair.  
"I love you too tony" she responded looking up at him  
"Can't wait till you are Mrs DiNozzo" tony said before kissing her again  
"I can't wait either" Ziva said when they broke apart for air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Gibbs house**

Gibbs glanced up from sanding his boat to see Ziva walking down the stairs into his basement. He put down his sand paper and kicked an old stool towards her.  
"Where's DiNozzo? " he asked before sitting down on another stool  
"He is at McGee's watching the game" Ziva replied sitting down on the slightly wobbly stool.  
Gibbs looked at Ziva waiting for her to talk.  
"I would like my old job back as an agent on your team" Ziva said quickly, looking at the floor waiting on Gibbs to respond. When he never said anything she looked up to see that he was pulling a file out from a drawer in his work bench.  
" had a feeling you might say that, sign this form and you are back" he said handing the form to Ziva  
" what about the director " Ziva questioned  
"He has already agreed "  
"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva got up and gave him a hug  
" no problem kid" Gibbs kissed Ziva on the top of the head. God how he had missed her.  
Ziva watched Gibbs sand down his boat for a while in silence.  
"Gibbs? "  
"Yeah, Ziver?" Gibbs looked up at her.  
" you know I think of you as a father?"  
Gibbs smiled at her, a rare smile that not many got to see  
" I think of you as a daughter to me Ziver "  
"Thank you, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle at the wedding" Ziva said nervously  
"I would be honoured" Gibbs said pulling her in for a hug.  
"Thank you Abba" Ziva whispered into his chest.  
A silent tear rolled down Gibbs' cheek, he really did think of the team as his children and he was glad tony and Ziva had found love in each other; it reminded him of Shannon and himself.  
Xxxxxxxxx  
"Tony, I'm back" Ziva shouted from the door, she had seen his car in the parking space of his apartment, his team must have lost or he wouldn't have been back so early.  
"In here" tony called from the kitchen, the smell of food cooking floated through the air towards her.  
"Smells good" Ziva said standing in her tip toes to kiss him  
"Of course it does, I'm making it aren't I" tony responded, Ziva rolled her eyes at him.  
" how did it go with Gibbs "tony asked as he snaked his arms around her waist.  
"Good he already had the forms for me" Ziva said wrapping her arms around his neck  
" so you will be back and I can once again admire your beauty from my desk" he said smirking and kissed her lovingly.  
"I also asked him to walk me down the aisle "Ziva said looking up at tony.  
"I was hoping you would" tony said rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back  
" I was thinking about a date" Ziva said  
"Me too" tony replied  
"When " Ziva looked questioningly at tony  
" you go first " tony said  
"The day you saved me in Somalia, now you " Ziva said  
"May 26th " tony said  
"The day we met, you remembered " Ziva looked at him  
"So did you" he kissed her lightly  
" I think that is perfect" Ziva said kissing him again  
"It is only 8 months away, will we wait until the following year or this coming may?" Tony asked  
" this coming may, I don't think I can wait much longer" Ziva responded tightening her grip on him  
"Sounds good to me" tony replied and kissed her deeply before turning to the food that was bubbling away behind them.


End file.
